


REQUEST

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reguest by BTRlover2211
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For BTRlover2211 her OC in my  prejudice even advance races are<br/>Peter, Gamora, Drax and Groot voted to let Breana go to the Mall by herself<br/>Rocket stated 'No one should go to the Mall by themselves'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breana getting ready to go to  the Mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LabRatsWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/gifts).



> Anyone, who does not mind my lousy writing and has a request feel free to do so  
> This is a request by BTRlover2211  
> To have her character being prejudice because she is 100% terran  
> This will be at least 2 chapter long.

Breana awoke and stretch, her temporary bed was comfortable but she was promise by most of the other guardians that she could go to the local mall. unescorted. She remember the argument with a little smile.

Rocket yelled, 'No one should be going to the mall by themselves'  
Peter replied,' anyone of us, go to the mall by ourselves'  
Rocket retorted. "Yeah but we know how to protect ourselves.'  
Drax said. 'She has been sparring with us and should be able to handle herself'  
Rocket asked, ' Do you know what kind of low life are at the mall. Smuggler, Prostitutes, Theives.'  
'So it is full of people like you, ' interrupted Gamora.  
Rocket glared at Gamora before saying, "And you know how dangerous, I can be.'  
Peter sighed before saying, ' Rocket, we voted. you lost. Get over it.'  
Groot said,' I am Groot' If your worried get there ahead of time and keep her under surveillance and if she end up needing help. You're there to help her.'  
Rocket replied. 'Fine, I am outvoted.' before leaving the room followed by Groot.  
Peter turned to Breana before saying, 'If you want to get there early. I suggest you get to bed.'  
Breana replied, 'Thank you, guys.' Before running to bed.

Breana quickly took a shower, got dressed before heading to the kitchen.

Rocket looked up from his breakfast before saying, "Before you leave Kiddo, make yourself some breakfast and eat it."

Breana frowned before saying, "I can get something at the mall."

Rocket glared before saying, "The other idjits are not up, so if you want to leave soon. Get yourself something to eat, Bunkstealer."

Breana grabbed a bowl and made a bowl of cereal before saying, "You never use your bed, so I am not a bunkstealer."

Rocket finish his breakfast, before replying, "Finish eating, Bedstealer. I have to get some stuff done."

Breana watched Rocket leave wondering, who Rocket was hunting for. He sure was packing enough weapons to go to war with someone. Before finishing her breakfast and heading to the bus stop.


	2. the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breana trip to the mall   
> Does not goes how she hoped it would go

Breana walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. She figure it was cheaper and would give her a few extra units to buy something for everyone who help her. From Peter and the rest of the guardians to the avengers and the lawyer Matt Murdock.

Breana waited patiently until those wanting to get off, had gotten off before getting on herself and depositing the 2 units for the fare into the container.

The Xandarian driver asked, "What race are you, your definitely not an Xandarian, Kree or Skrull?"

Breana proudly answered, "I am an Earthling."

The Xandarian driver, made a face, before saying, "Please go to the back of the bus. And grab a handrail."

Breana seeing a bunch of empty seats, asked, "Why can I not just take an empty seat?"

The Xandarian driver pulled away from the curb before saying, "I don't want a filthy Terran soiling any of the seats on this bus."

Breana realized she could not get off the bus until they arrived at the mall, since this way an express. one stop bus. So she made her way to the back of the bus before grabbing a hand rail.

Several young boys walked over to her before one said, "Look a terran, and it knows how to follow order."

Breana knew that if she got into a fight with these kids. She would never be able to ever go anywhere by herself. So she ignore them.

Once the bus, stopped. Breana noticed that the kids went to their mother, who were on the bus but ignore what their kids were doing.

Breana was glad Rocket was not on the bus or all the passengers would have been stunned or worse.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breana began to window shop, First looking for something for each guardian.

Breana saw a set of knives, she was sure Drax would like. But as she got close to the store. The owner flipped over the close sign and locked the door.

Breana was surprise the owner did not want her business but continue to look for something for the other members of the guardians.

Breana saw an outfit, she was sure Gamora would love and went to the store.

The elderly lady seeing her, yelled, "Get Out Of My Store, you miscreant."

A security guard began tapping his baton as he walked toward her.

Breana quickly left the store, wondering, 'What the hell are these people's problem.'

Breana decided to try the big chain store that was at the end of the mall. Figuring maybe she would havesome luck there.

As Breana approach the store, the store manager stepped into her path and said," I am terribly sorry, but we do not allow Primitive terrans into our establishment."

Breana remember Gamora rule to count to ten but half way there a young male Kree put his hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Rolf," said the young Kree. "I know someplace you will not have to put up with individuals like him."

Breana was surprised as how friendly Rolf was before saying, "Lead the way, Rolf."


	3. From fun to terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolf and Breana are having a little fun but trouble is waiting  
> And it begins with R

Rolf notice every time that he tried to put his arm around Breana, she would move away from him. After the fourth time, he asked," Do you have a jealous boyfriend or something?"

Breana swallowed but Rolf has been nice to her and deserve to know before she tells him about what happened to her, when she was a prisoner of Ronan.

Rolf said, "I am very sorry for what he and some of my countrymen did to you." Before putting his hands into his pockets.

Breana replied," It is not your fault." As they arrived at the food court.

Rolf asked, "What would you like to eat, it is almost lunchtime?"

Breana answered, "I don't know. Some of the people, I am current with our absolutely great cooks, when they want to be."

Rolf noticed a sign before anxiously saying," I don't believe it they have The Special Rainbow Omelet."

Breana remember, how she refuse to eat anything, afraid what was in it. Than Rocket brought in that multi-color omelet and began to fan it. Causing her mouth and the rest of the guardians mouth to water.  
He would only allow them to have a slice after you had a slice. She never seen so many puppy eyes on her at one time. So she reluctantly took a piece of the omelet and ate it. After her second piece, the other guardians were allowed to take one piece.

Rolf asked, "What is wrong?"

Breana answered," One of the people, that I am temporary staying with knows the creator of the omelet. And I had 4 slices of hot omelet, probably could have eaten more but the other were also eating it."

Rolf was wide eye before saying, "Do you know that a single cold slice costs over 500 units and a hot slice cost well over two thousand units."

A well dress Xandarian came up to him and asked, "Are you two a couple?"

Breana answered," No, we are friends."

"I am Lanettor, " exclaimed Lanettor, "We are doing a photo shoot for our publication on Intergalactic friendship. We think you two would be perfect for the shoot."

Rolf replied," I am sorry but you would need our parents permission, as we are both under the legal age to do any type of work."

Lanettor said," Right, On Xandar, you have to be 21 to work without parental permission. You could call them from the studios. It will do so much good for intergalactic peace."

Rolf turned to Breana and said," It is your call, Breana."

Breana thought the man was nice before saying," It is for a good cause."

Lanettor said, "Follow me to the studio."

After walking for almost half an hour, Lanettor says," Here we are." Before opening the door and motioning Rolf and Breana to enter.

Rolf and Breana enter and saw a mixture of 10 males from 25 to 70. Before they heard the door lock behind them.

Rolf turned and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Lanettor answered," Your Uncle Soltas told us that you always hooked up with a hot chick. So once we are done with her, it will be your turn."

Rolf turned and seeing his Uncle, yelled, "How dare you do this to me, Soltas?"

Soltas, a heavy set Kree, smiled before replying, "Don't worry, I will be the one to take your virginity, Rolf."

Rolf charged his uncle only to be taser by two of the other males there.

Soltas smiled before turning to Breana and saying, " I think, we will take care of my nephew first. Than you, that way you know what to expect." Before signaling two of the men to grab Breana.

"I think twice before either of you nutless wonders, touch her." said Rocket, as he came out from a stack of boxes.

Breana asked," Rocket, how long have you been there?" Noticing Rocket did not have his weapons on him.

Rocket answered, "Follow Fat Ass in here. He did not even see me. Than again with as fat as he is, we could have brought a space craft in behind him and no one would notice."

Soltas said," Kill the rodent, than we will have our fun."

Rocket toss a small cylinder to the locked door, and after it hit the door, it exploded. Before saying, "Breana get out of here and take your friend with you. I have to do some cleaning up to do."

Breana knew Rocket could take care of himself, and with her and Rolf gone, they had no hostages. Before leaving the studio, she heard Rocket remake Eyes of the Rocket playing.

Breana hoped Rocket would be okay before she helped Rolf toward the food court.


	4. Lessons learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket meet up with Breana and Rolf at the food court.  
> Some unfinished business is token care of.

Breana was glad that Rolf was almost able to walk on his own as long as he had some help. As they made it to the food court.

Breana got Rolf and herself some Icy Fruity juice called Dastard deed.

Rolf took a swig before saying, "We should not have left your friend."

Breana replied," Don't worry, Rocket can handle himself." before taking a sip of her drink.

Rolf was shocked before saying, "Your telling me your a friend of 'The Maniac Bounty Hunter, Rocket."

Breana replied," Not sure if he is the same but Rocket does bounty hunting but he mostly work with the guardians of the galaxy."

Rolf said, "The Maniac is called that because he always get the person that he is after and has been know to cause a lot of collateral damage in doing it."

Breana replied," When he comes here, you can ask him if he is the maniac."

Rolf shook his head before saying, " If he is the Maniac, I don't want to know."

Breana looked at Rolf before saying, "Tell me more about this Maniac."

Rocket replied," He is a friend of mine and you need to be careful of what you say in public."

Breana turned around and notice Rocket fur was fluffy (usually gets that way after a shower) before saying, "I did not see you coming."

Rocket smiled before saying, "It is almost time for us to head back to the Milano and the Prince needs to get back to the Embassy."

Breana looked at Rolf before saying, " You are a Prince."

Rolf slumped before saying, "So many females want to get to know me because of my title. Your the first that wanted to know me for me."

Rocket said, "Come on, we need to let the prince return to the embassy and than we need to teach a certain manager about being prejudice of other races."

Breana asked," How are we going to do that?"

Rocket pulled out a black and gold badge, before saying, "You are representing the Black Hand Corporation and after your experiences here, you will not be recommending this mall. And under no circumstances are you to accept any bribe from the manager or any of his employees. Also when I appear a few moment after you flash the badge, It will get extremely smelly around the manager."

Rolf asked, "Why would it get smelly?"

Rocket snickered before saying, " The manager is a Vorian. You also know what happens when a Vorian gets very scared."

Rolf look at Rocket before laughing.

Breana asked," What is so funny?"

Rocket replied, "You will see. Now let us all get going."

Rolf smiled before saying, "I hope someday to cross your path again."

Breana smiled before replying, "I would truly enjoy that, too."

Rolf kissed Breana's hand before leaving. 

Breana followed Rocket out of the food court.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breana was barely able to keep from laughing, as they entered the Milano

Gamora asked," Anything special happen at the Mall?"

Rocket answered, "Just another boring mall trip." before heading to his room.

Breana looked shocked at Rocket before turning to Gamora and seeing a smile on her face.

Gamora said, "You can tell me all about how boring it was," and laughed.

Breana smiled and sat down before beginning to tell her about her trip to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Vorians gets very scared. They empty their bowels immediately


End file.
